Un deseo de libertad
by Bolttens
Summary: La verdad esque no habra summary solo pasen y lean.. ATENCION! Rating M por Violencia, sangre y otras cosas mas...


Bolt P.O.V

Me encontraba en la habitacion de Penny casi por asi decirlo desesperado por no poder dormir y solo me preguntaba porque no podia dormir, pronto recorde que hoy en la tarde no hice otra cosa que no fuera dormir y claramente esa era la causa de que aun permaneciera despierto, esto me puso un poco molesto por ver a todos durmiendo tranquilamente y yo aqui despierto, pero rapidamente se fue al pensar que con enojarme no solucionaria nada y me frustaria aun mas, al final me canse de solo estar alli y pense en liberarme del abrazo de mi persona para ir a la ventana que estaba en el cuarto y mirar un rato la luna. - tal vez eso me calme un poco y asi pueda dormir - dije para mi mismo mientras me soltaba de los brazos de Penny y me dirigia a la ventana.

- Bolt - sin previo aviso escuche una vos que me llamaba, asi que me detube y gire mi cabeza para saber quien era el que me llamaba pero al ver a todos, me di cuenta que aun permanecian dormidos. - debo de estar imaginando cosas - me dije a mi mismo, antes de continuar con mi camino asi la ventana. - Bolt - de nuevo escuche a alguien que me llamaba, asi que me detuve en seco y volvi a girar mi cabeza para saber quien era, pero como en la ves anterior todos se encontraban dormidos, esto ya comenzaba a asustarme de algun modo, como puede ser que escuches que alguien te llama por tu nombre y al girar no es nadie. pronto aleje ese pensamiento y me dispuse a ir a donde se encontraban todos durmiendo, queria saber si acaso era alguno de ellos el que me llamaba y asi fue como los comenze a vigilarlos por un rato, - Bolt- hay estaba de nuevo pero esta ves si me di cuenta de donde provenia, Mi nombre era mencionado por uno de mis 2 amigos, para ser mas exacto Mittens era la que decia con tanta insistencia mi nombre, la mire unos momento haber si tenia sus ojos abierto, pero al estar en esta posicion no podia ver con claridad, asi que me acerque un poco a su rostro y mire detenidamente pero no sus ojos aun permanecian cerrados, en el momento en que iba a retirar mi rostro que estaba muy cerca al de ella, pude lograr escuchar un murmullo que salia de su boca, sonrei al ver que ella estaba soñando y por como sonreia al parecer era algo muy bueno, asi que curiosamente me acoste a su lado, claro que aun pequeña distancia de su cuerpo para no despertarla y poder escuchar lo que decia en sueños. Luego de 2 min sin ruido aparente pude escuchar algo muy claramente - Bolt, no es correcto yo soy una gata - esto si me dejo sorprendido al parecer Mittens estaba soñando conmigo, pero lo mas extraño fue porque dijo eso, ahora si estaba bastante interesado en escuchar que era exactamente lo que Mittens estaba soñando, asi que me quede un rato mas en silencio y de la nada ella comenzo a hablar de nuevo. - Si lo se Bolt.. Yo tambien te amo, Pero piensa que somos de especies distintas -. En ese momento me sorprendi tanto que no podia ni mover un musculo, ella dijo que me ama, al parecer el sueño que tenia era que nos declaramos nuestro mutuo amor, al pensar en esa palabra pude sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas y de algun modo al estar tan serca de Mittens me senti nervioso, asi que me aleje y me dispuse a ir a la ventana.

Vi que la ventana estaba abierta, asi que apoye mis patas delantera en el marco y vi que habia un tejado, muy cerca de la ventana y que alli podria sentarme, asi que volvi a apoyar mis patas en el suelo y me prepare para brincar asi la ventana, no me dio mucho trabajo saltar hasta pasar la ventana y caer en el tejado, me senti orgulloso por logralo al primer intento, me sente en aquel tejado y con forme voy mirando la luna las palabras que dijo Mittens hacen eco en mi cabeza. - Yo tambien te amo - aun podia escuchar solamente esa parte de lo que ella dijo, pero esa era la parte que mas me interesaba en estos momentos. - Asi que Mittens me ama - Dije para mi mismo mientras aun contemplaba la luna. esto me parecia extraño, se supone que tanto perros y gatos deben odiarsen a muerte ya que son enemigos por naturaleza, pero aquella gata negra que el secuestro pensando en que era una agente de del ojo verde, aquella gata negra que el obligo a acompañarlo hasta encontrar a Penny, aquella gata negra que rescato de estar encerrada en un refugio y que le enseño a ser un perro real y no uno de ficcion, es ahora mi mejor amiga y sinseramente yo no siento ni un poco de odio hacia ella por ser una gata. - ademas como odiarla si ella siempre esta conmigo en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida - Dije para mi mismo, era cierto lo que decia, ella habia estado alli conmigo cuando pense que Penny me habia cambiado, intentandome decir que no lo habia hecho, ella estubo hay cuando por accidente me comi un pedaso de chocolate y estube enfermo casi una semana entera y ella siempre estaba hay para cuidarme. ella estubo hay cuando por orinarme en la casa me metieron al sotano y ella estubo todas esas horas encerrada conmigo para que no me sintiera solo. - eso no lo hace solamente una amiga, eso es de una persona que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti - Volvi a decir para mi mismo. pero una pregunta llego a mi mente en ese momento. - ¿ yo que siento por Mittens ? - esa pregunta me dejo algo sorprendido, la verdad no sabia bien que era lo que yo sentia por ella. - acaso sera amor - Me pregunte nuevamente a mi mismo. depronto de la nada comense a oir una voz.

- Claro que es amor Bolt - Dijo aquella desconocida Vos

- eeee pero quien eres - Pregunte algo confundido

- oye estoy aqui abajo - Respondio aquella extraña vos

- wow - Dije mientras me daba cuenta de quien era. - Rhino que haces aqui - Agregue sorprendido al ver a mi amigo

- Hola Bolt, pues nada solo te escuche hablar acerca de que Mittens te ama- Respondio de una manera seria

- emmm p...pues si al parecer ella sueña que... nos estamos declarando el uno al otro - Dije algo sonrojado

- si lo se Bolt, todas las noches me quedo despierto para escucharla hablar sobre ti - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿ Ella... ella sueña conmigo todas las noches ? - Pregunte algo sonrojado y sorprendido

- Si Bolt todas las noches sueña algo diferente sobre ti - Respondio Rhino sonriendo. - Bolt puedo hacerte una pregunta - Agrego rhino en un tono serio

- Claro Rhino - Conteste algo sonrojado y nervioso

- ¿ Que sientes por Mittens ? - Me pregunto mi querido amigo dejandome bastante sorprendido.

- pues... la...la... verdad no lo se Rhino - Respondi bastante sonrojado

- Bolt girate un poco y quedate observando a Mittens, porfvor - Dijo Rhino con un tono de vos bastante serio

- para que quieres que haga eso Rhino - Dije muy sorprendido y sonrojado

- Bolt, quiero que la observes y me digas que ves en ella y que sientes al mirarla - Dijo esta ves mi amigo sonriendo

- de...deacuerdo Rhino - Respondi algo sonrojado y volteandoa ver a Mittens

En el momento en que la mire, por peticion de Rhino, comenze a describir lo que veia en ella. - en ella, yo veo a una verdadera amiga, a una compañera fiel que siempre estara a tu lado en las buena y en las malas, que por mas triste que estes siempre te animara o estara alli para ofrecerte un hombro donde llorar - Dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. - tambien veo a alguien que daria la vida por salvar la tuya y tambien veo a la gata mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida - Al terminar de decirlo me lleve una de mis patas a mi boca mientras sentia mas fuerte ese calor en mis mejillas, al mirar un poco a Rhino solo vi una sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, o eso alcanze a ver antes de voltear mi rostro bastante avergonzado.

- jeje Bolt, no hay que avergonzarte por eso - Dijo Rhino con alegria. - ahora dime como te sientes al estar con ella - Agrego

- e...esta bien Rhino - Dije aun algo avergonzado

Suspire y continue diciendo aunque aun me encontraba muy avergonzado. - la verdad esque cuando estoy con ella me siento muy feliz, siento que nada me falta, que lo puedo hacerlo todo solo con ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ella me dedica y tambien al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que me vuelven loco por que de verdad me encantan sus ojos, es mas me facinan y a la ves no puedo apartarles la mirada por mas que yo quisiera, sabes Rhino te contare algo, cuando la deje a ella en las vegas me senti destrozado por dentro algo en mi interior me decia que habia cometido un gran error y hasta llore - Termine de decirle a mi amigo. Rhino solo puso una de sus patas en la mia.

- Mira Bolt, la verdad esque lo que tu sientes por Mittens es amor, asi que debes de decirselo y no me vengas con una tonta escuza de que son de especies diferente, eso no importa lo que verdaderamente importa esque ustedes se aman y nada mas, creeme - Termino de decir mi gran amigo, mientras yo solo podia mirarlo y sonreir.

- tienes razon Rhino, la verdad esque ya no puedo negarlo y solo me moriria por dentro si me guardara este sentimiento-. Dije con bastante decision en mi voz

- Ese es el Bolt que me gusta ver, espera aqui ire a despertarla para que puedan hablar, ademas seria el momento perfecto para decirselo - Dijo Rhino

- pero... ella ahora esta tan pacifica durmiendo y mirala esta sonriendo por soñar conmigo, no seria justo interrumpirle esa alegria - Dije mientras la seguia observando

- Bolt, creeme que al saber que tu correspondes sus sentimientos sera mas feliz que solo soñando contigo, bien esperame aqui mientras la despierto - Dijo Rhino mientras se retiraba y se dirigia asi Mittens.

Intente decirle algo pero el ya estaba bastante lejos y gritar seria lo peor en estos momentos, asi que lo unico que hise fue mirar asi la luna para calmar mi nervios y poder decirle mis sentimientos a Mittens.

Mittens P.O.V

Me encontraba dormida, soñanado con Bolt, estaba soñando que estabamos en una hermoso balcon observando la luna juntos despues de confesarnos nuestro mutuo amor, pero mi sueño se fue desvanesiendo conforme voy sintiendo que algo me estaba tocando mi pata, asi que algo enojada abri mis ojos y pude ver que Rhino era el que me habia despertado.

- Ahora que quieres Rhino, no ves que estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito - Dije molesta, mientras observaba al hammster

- jeje lo siento Mittens - Dijo algo apenado

- bueno y se puede saber porque me has despertado - Pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama

- pues... solo te desperte porque parece que a Bolt le sucede algo - Contesto Rhino

- Que, le pasa a Bolt - Pregunte bastante preocupada

- pues la verdad no lo se, creo que deberias ir a hablar con el - Contesto Rhino.

- ok... pero donde esta - Dije luego de haber visto que no estaba durmiendo al lado de Penny

- esta alli - Dijo Rhino Mientras apuntaba uno de sus dedos a la ventana, donde se encontraba Bolt

- oh gracias Rhino - Dije mientras comensaba a caminar

- De nada Mittens y... suerte - Dijo finalmente el roedor antes de dar la vuelta e irse a dormir.

No entendi en ese momento porque Rhino me habia dicho suerte, pero rapidamente ignore esta duda para ir a donde se encontraba Bolt, la verdad me preocupaba verlo despierto a estas horas, normalmente el era el que se dormia mas temprano de todos nosotros, tal ves algo le molestaba o Penny quiza lo regaño por algo. bueno no sacare mas conclusiones y mejor me apresuro, No tarde nada en llegar a donde estaba Bolt, rapidamente me sente a su lado y lo que vi a primera vista cuando gire mi cabeza asi el fue que miraba la luna de una manera extraña, suspire y comenze a hablarle de una manera dulce y tranquila.

- Hola Bolt - dije mientras sonreia

- ho...hola Mittens - Dijo algo nervioso o eso creo

- Te sucede algo Bolt - Le pregunte rapidamente y sin rodeos

- La verdad esque si Mittens - Me respondio mientras continuaba mirando la luna

- Puedes decirme que te pasa orejon - Le pregunte aun con un tono dulce en mi vos

- Si Mittens - Respondio mientras suspiraba - Respondeme algo Mittens, alguna ves te has enamorado - esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

- emm pues si... Bolt, porque lo preguntas - Conteste mientras recordaba lo que sentia por el

- No por nada, solamente creo que me enamore, Mittens - Dijo, mientras que por alguna extraña razon senti una pulsada en mi corazon

- Vaya esto es grandioso Bolt y se puede saber quien es la afortunada - Le pregunte, mientras sentia que el corazon se me partia en dos

- Claro que si Mittens - Me respondio mientras me miraba y sonreia

Me parecio muy extraña la forma en que me miraba y sonreia, eso en verdad me puso batante nerviosa por alguna extraña razon, Bolt no perdio mas tiempo y comenzo a describir como era la afortunada de tener su corazon... - Bueno, la verdad esque ella es Hermosa, muy valiente y una guerrera por naturaleza - Dijo mientras sonreia, yo solo podia estar ay preguntandome, donde la habia conocido porque la verdad nunca lo vi con otro igual a el por aqui... - Tambien ella es muy buena amiga y la verdad me gusto mucho haber llegado a ser su amigo, despues de que le hise algo de lo cual me arrepiento totalmente en estos momentos - ... esto lo dijo con algo de trsiteza pero rapidamente volvio a sonreir, yo mientras tanto sentia que el corazon se me partia en dos, ahora al saber que el la admiraba de esta forma, seria mucho mas dificil decirle lo que sentia por el - Bueno Mittens, si la describiera completamente me quedaria aqui toda la noche, ya que ella es el ser mas maravilloso que e conocido en mi corta vida - Dijo finalmente, mientras sonreia al verme.

- vaya Bolt... ella es una excelente chica... la verdad me agrada que la hayas conocido.. - Dije con una sonrisa falsa ya que por dentro estaba destrozada

- si que lo es Mittens, quieres que diga su nombre - me Dijo mientras aun me sonreia

- Claro Bolt - conteste solamente por seguirle la corriente

Lo siguiente me tomo por sorpresa, no podia creer que Bolt me estaba abrazando, era una sensacion increible y mi corazon comenzo a latir mucho mas rapido de la emocion que sentia al tenerlo tan cerca, inmediatamente el comenzo a hablar de nuevo... - Su ... su nombre es Mittens - esto me dejo aun mas sorprendida ya no podia ni respirar y sentia que me desmayaria de la emocion, el... el ... el me ama no podia creerlo, rapidamente me acomode en su pecho para llorar pero no por tristeza si no por la alegria tan grande que sentia.

- Oye Mittens, porque lloras acaso dije algo malo - Pregunto algo preocupado por mi reaccion

- No...no Bolt no dijistes nada malo, es... es mas acabas de hacerme muy feliz - Respondi mientras aun lloraba en su pecho

- Jeje me alegro de oir eso Mittens, es mas... - Dijo el mientras con su pata levanto mi cabeza y poso sus labios en los mios

No podia sentirme mas feliz y sorprendida al ver como el me beso, era una sensacion increible poder sentir sus dulces labios con los mios bailando al ritmo del amor que sentiamos asi el otro, esto era mucho mejor que en los sueños que habia tenido con el. Luego de 5 min que para mi fueron una hermosa eternidad nos separamos con los ojos cerrados y lentamente mientras los abriamos podiamos ver lo sonrojado que estaba el otro. rapidamente lo abraze apretandolo mucho con mis patas, mientras que el hizo lo mismo pero me apretaba de una manera delicada y dulce.

- sa... sabes cuanto e soñado con este momento Bolt - Dije Mientras lo continuaba abrazando muy fuerte

- si lo se Mittens - Dijo aun abrazandome

- enserio y como lo sabias - le pregunte aun abrazada a el

- hace poco pude escucharte Mi hermosa gatita, no sabias que hablas dormida - Respondio de una manera muy dulce mientras yo me sonrojaba mas

- emmm pu...pues no jeje - Dije riendo de una manera nerviosa

- Bueno - Dijo mientras nos separabamos del abrazo - que tal si nos quedamos observando la luna un rato mi negrita - Agrego con una sonrisa

- Claro que si mi orejon - Respondi mientras me apoyaba en su cuerpo y sujetaba su cola con la mia

Este momento es el mas feliz de mi vida... hata el momento porque se que al estar al lado de Bolt como pareja muchos mas momentos felices vendrian en el futuro, asi que nos quedamos admirando la luna por no se unos... 20 min hasta que un bostezo de mi parte hiso que Bolt mirara asi mi con una sonrisa.

- bien mi hermosa gatita, que te parece si vamos a dormir - Me pregunto mientras me sonreia dulcemente

- claro que si mi hermoso perrito - Respondi algo sonrojada y feliz. - pero quiero que duermas a mi lado Bolt - agregue bastante sonrojada

- claro que si Mittens, nada me daria mas gusto - Me respondio

Inmediatamente regresamos hacia la habitacion de Penny y nos acostamos en la cama muy juntos, pero de un momento a otro Bolt me sujeto de la cintura y giro su cuerpo de manera que yo quedara encima de el, esto me sorprendio bastante al principio pero luego de unos momentos me relaje al sentir de nuevo los labios de Bolt que me besaban apasionadamente... es mas creo que demasiado apasionado porque el metio su lengua en mi boca, no me molesto esto, es mas comenze a besarlo de la misma manera, moviendo su lengua con la mia, Luego de 5 largos y eternos minutos, nos separamos por falta de aire..

- oye tu lengua es bastante carrasposa - Dijo con un sonrisa

- bah soy un gato despues de todo - Dije mientras sonreia

- pero eres el gato mas hermoso que e conocido - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

- jeje enserio Bolt - le pregunte jugando

- Claro que si - Respondio mientras me daba un beso de piquito

- jejej Bueno a dormir orejon, mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo - le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y ronroneaba

- claro Mittens, hasta mañana te amo - Dijo mientras me abrazaba

- yo tambien te amo Bolt - Dije acorrucandome mas en su pecho

Esa noche fue la mas feliz de mi vida aunque deseaba que amaneciera para asegurarme que no fuese un sueño y asi poder estar con mi perrito amado para siempre...

Continuara...


End file.
